Engelsflügel
by ckolb2013ck
Summary: Illium- liebevoll auch von allen "Glockenblümchen" genannt, wird von allen geliebt und verehrt. Doch seit er vom Himmel gefallen ist, wächst in ihm eine Macht, die gefährlich und himmlisch zugleich ist. Wie er diese einsetzt, was er daraus macht und wer er dabei wird...erfahrt dies und noch einiges mehr in meiner Fan- Fiction zu Gilde der Jäger.


**Kapitel 1**

 _Freundschaft, das ist eine Seele in zwei Körpern._

Der blaugeflügelte Engel breitete seine Flügel aus und schwang sich mit unglaublicher Anmut, die unweigerlich von Kraft und Stärke kündeten, in die Lüfte. In einem weiten Bogen flog er vom Turm, der das Zentrum und das Herz dieser Stadt bildete Richtung Innenstadt, dabei beobachtete er die Menschen unter sich. Zwar hätte er, dank seiner adlerscharfen Augen auch hoch über den Wolken fliegen können, doch er sah immer wieder gerne, wie sich durch seine pure Anwesenheit der ein oder anderen Stau auf den Straßen bildete, denn obwohl er schon seit Jahrzenten in dieser Stadt lebte, blieb er eine Faszination für die Menschen. Als er über eine besonders belebte Straße flog, kam ihm ein Gedanke. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und im selben Moment hörte man das freudige Aufschreien vieler Menschen, denn ihr Lieblingsengel hatte eine seiner Federn fallen gelassen.

Völlig in den Bann gezogen von den unterschiedlichen Reaktionen der Sterblichen unter sich, bemerkte er den Engel kaum, der sich von weiter oben zu ihm runterfallen ließ. Der Tumult unter ihm wurde immer stärker, denn es war äußerst selten, dass gleich zwei so bekannte Engel in die Blicknähe der Sterblichen kamen. Denn normalerweise waren die Engel unnahbare Wesen. Nur bei ihrem geliebten Illium war die Verbindung zu den Menschen in New York keine Seltenheit. Seine charmante Art machte ihn zum Liebling aller. Dazu kam noch ein unglaubliches Aussehen. Sein muskulöser, gut durchtrainierter Körper ließ schon so einige Herzen schmelzen, dabei hatte man die golden- karamell farbenen Augen und die schwarzen Haare mit den blauben Spitzen noch gar nicht in Betracht gezogen. Wofür dann letztendlich sogar die mächtigsten Erzengel morden würden, waren seine Flügel. Sie waren mitternachtsblau und hatten silberne Spitzen und da gerade die alten Engel, die bereits alles Schöne und Bewundernswerte auf dieser Welt gesehen hatten, sich zum Hobby machten, genau diese unbezahlbaren Schätze, wie es Flügel nun einmal waren, zu sammeln, hatte nicht nur ein Engel es auf den jungen Engel, der Illium mit seinen knappen 500 Jahren unweigerlich noch war, abgesehen. Doch eine genau so große Seltenheit und eine Trophäe für jeden Sammler war der Engel, der nun neben Illium flog.

Aodhans Flügel schienen aus tausend Diamantsplittern zu bestehen, genauso wie sein Haar und seinen Augen. Da er das Licht so stark reflektierte, flog er eigentlich zum Schutz der Menschen immer über den Wolken. Doch anders als noch vor kurzer Zeit, hatte er nun keine Angst mehr, wenn ihn die Menschen ansahen. Einst war sein Herz ebenfalls in tausend Scherben zersprungen, doch dies gehörte nun endlich der Vergangenheit an. Glücklich über diesen Zustand seiner Seele schwebte er nun neben seinem besten Freund. „Wenn du so weiter machst, Glockenblümchen, dann entsteht wegen dir noch eine Schlägerei", kommentierte er das Geschehen unter ihnen. Illium lachte in sich hinein, freute sich für Aodhan, dass er die Schrecken der Vergangenheit endlich hinter sich lassen konnte. „Wohl war, Fünkchen", stimmte er ihm deswegen voller Heiterkeit zu, benutzte absichtlich diesen Kosenamen, in der Gewissheit, dass er ihn damit necken konnte.

Mit einem Mal spürte Aodhan einen kräftigen Windstoß und ehe er sich versah, drudelte der blaugeflügelte Engel kopfüber in einer Spirale dem Erdboden entgegen. Unter sich wurde es mit einem Mal totenstill, dann brach die Hölle los. Alle liefen voll Panik durcheinander und versuchten irgendwie den Sturz des Engels aufzuhalten, denn wenn die New Yorker eines zu Genüge mitbekommen hatten, dann waren es Engel die vom Himmel fielen und das wollte kein Sterblicher sehen. Doch Illium lachte nur, breitete in allerletzter Sekunde seine Flügel auf und schoss wie ein Pfeil wieder empor. Ein kollektives Aufatmen ging durch die Menge unter ihm, wobei auch schon ein Kamerateam vor Ort war und alles filmte. Illium genoss sichtlich den Applaus der Menge, der ihm jetzt zukam und Adohan, der blieb so ungerührt wie eh und je. Doch ein kleines Lächeln hatte sich auf die Lippen des Engels gestohlen, denn im Gegensatz zu allen anderen hatte er gewusst, dass sein blaugeflügelter Freund nie wirklich in Gefahr gewesen war. Als dieser besagte, wieder bei Adohan angekommen war, lachte dieser aus vollem Hals und da konnte er nicht anders; er musste einfach mitlachen. So bekam keiner der beiden mit, wie ein Schnappschuss nach dem anderen von ihnen geschossen wurde.

Denn auch wenn die Sterblichen nicht viel von der Welt der Unterblichen mitbekamen, so hatten doch auch sie festgestellt, dass hier jemand geheilt war. Der Engel mit den Flügel und den Augen aus zersplittertem Glas, hatte nämlich bis vor kurzem noch jede Berührung gescheut. Natürlich wusste er, dass er den Ausweg aus seiner ganz persönlichen Hölle niemals selbst gefunden hätte. Dank der Beharrlichkeit seines besten Freundes und einer Jägerin, die dank der unumstößlichen Liebe seines Sires zu ihr, nun auch ein Engel war, hatte er wieder gelernt zu leben. Er hatte die Schönheit des Lebens ganz neu für sich entdeckt und verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er Jahrzehnte vorbei ziehen ließ, ohne das bemerkt zu haben. Und genau zu dieser Jägerin, Raphaels Gemahlin, waren die beiden Engel nun auch unterwegs, denn diese hatte zum Essen geladen. Seite an Seite flogen sie Richtung Engelsenklave davon. Dabei beobachtete Adohan seinen Freund. Seit dem Sturz vor Urams Vernichtung und dem Beginn dieser Geschichte, verströmte dieser nämlich eine Stärke und eine Macht, die ihn keine Sekunde daran zweifeln ließ, dass Illium eines Tages zu Erzengel aufsteigen würde.

Und dann war genau dieser Fast- Aufstieg vor kurzem auch noch passiert, bei dem sein bester Freund fast umgekommen wäre. Natürlich hatte jeder un ein besonderes Auge auf den Engel, denn sie alle machten sich Sorgen um ihn. Und hätte Aodhan ihn nicht schon seit seiner Kindheit gekannt, hätte er die Veränderung, die mit seinem Freund einherging kaum erkannt. Hinter der Maske aus unbändiger Fröhlichkeit war er nämlich ruhiger, stiller, in sich gekehrter geworden. Doch viel mehr Sorgen machte sich Aodhan darum, wer Illium in der Realität, im Hier und Jetzt halten würde. Wer ihn vor der Grausamkeit der Zeit und vor dem Wahnsinn retten würde, wer sein Anker und sein Halt in der Welt der Lebenden sein würde, denn die Frau, die er einst mehr als sein Leben geliebt hatte, war schon zu Stau geworden, da hatten die Menschen noch nicht einmal damit angefangen Städte aus Metall und Glas zu bauen; außerdem war sie eine Sterbliche gewesen. Sein bester Freund war damals eine Beziehung eingegangen, die kein gutes Ende haben konnte. Doch Illium hatte sie so sehr geliebt, dass er sogar seine Flügel dafür einbüßen musste, denn er hatte ihr himmlische Geheimnisse erzählt. Dinge, die kein Sterblicher je erfahren durfte. Jetzt machte sich Aodhan Gedanken darüber, ob sein Freund womöglich sein Herz mit dieser Frau hatte begraben müssen, denn er hatte nie wieder irgendjemanden sonst so angesehen, wie er sie damals angesehen hatte. Er hoffte inständig, dass Illium sein Glück noch finden würde, denn er hatte es mindestens genauso verdient, wie alle anderen auch.

Mit diesen Gedanken landeten die beiden Engel vor Raphaels Haus, wo sie Montgomery bereits erwartete.


End file.
